Freedom-Quest
Quest starts in: Haven Recommended Level: 1-10 You say Hail, Overseer Teris Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'don't be afraid young one. we anushi may be unfamiliar with the races of your land but we come in peace' You say 'what land'? Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'good question, we have searched for some time to answer this. we are, as of right now, unable to determine the exact location we have made our settlement. all we know is that the caerthian citadel and it's surroundings were ripped from the land it once stood and was transported here, to this place' You say 'who are the caerthians?' Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'the caerthian empire is a blight on Qylia, dominating and enslaving all it comes across. It is how my people came to fall from grace and become nothing but a source of labour for the caerthians. However, lucky for us, there were some sympathisers.' You say 'what sympathisers?' Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'though the empire itself is corrupt and evil, some of the population saw pitty for my people. These caerthians are the ones that you see here today, in haven. During the destruction and our arrival to this place, these caerthians freed us from our bonds and we made our escape across the ocean. It is here we plan to find help and build up our forces and attack the caerthians once more and free the rest of my kind' You say 'how can i help?' Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'This plan is currently in motion but we are, as yet unable to begin. We first need the aid of the Aerindel, the true rivals of the Caerthian empire. With theri strength and our knowledge of the citadel it should give us the ability to break the chains of my kin and leave the empire in ruins. Rail N'Ris is currently working on this but is currently missing, until we hear word of her we shall not be able to proceed' You say 'where is rail'? Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'rail was investigating rumours that a nearby mine had been inhabited by invading orcs. If you could find the time to find her it would be of great help to me' You receive a quest flag! Rail is a prisoner in the abandoned mines directly east of Haven. You can find it below the wooden orc warrior outpost along the path as you exit Haven. You say Hail, Rail N'Ris Rail_N'Ris says to soandso 'the cage is broken but my shackles are tied! free me so I can get out of this place!' Retrieve Simple Iron Key from Argb Toofluss who is also located in the mines You say Hail, Rail N'Ris You give the Simple_Iron_Key to Rail'Nris Rail'Nris says to soandso 'I wondered how long it would take for that kitty to send me someone to help, give him this - he'll tell you where to meet me' You have recieved a Quest Flag! You receive Note for the Overseer You give 'Note for the Overseer' to Overseer_Teris Overseer_Teris says to soandso 'a note written in the Farsan Cypher, so you found her then? Give me a moment to read over this... ah... oh, oh no! It seems things have taken a turn for the worse. Rail needs your help urgently at the lighthouse near Morheim. Follow the road east of here, you can't miss that dwarven architecture. Oh and take this for your efforts!' You receive a quest flag You receive Honour Blade of Teris Next Quest in Series: Enemies All Around Category:Quest